


Of Rooftops, Beer and Elephant Trailers

by thegrouch314



Series: To Unexpected Friendships [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Smoking, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrouch314/pseuds/thegrouch314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's having trouble adjusting to the 21st century. Turns out the avengers have another orphaned, ex mind controlled assassin amongst their ranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rooftops, Beer and Elephant Trailers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what's hopefully going to be a collection of drabbles about Clint and Bucky's friendship.

Bucky hadn't adjusted to life in the 21st century. While the winter soldier had experienced life between the 40’s and 2014, Bucky Barnes hadn't. His life had ended when he fell off a train in the alps and restarted in a world where that was a computer in the ceiling and he hated it.  
Steve had been trying to help. He spent long afternoons talking to Bucky about life before the war, reminiscing about dates, fights and old Mrs Johnson up in apartment 2b. While Bucky appreciated it, it just reminded him of what life had been, back before it all went to shit. It hurt thinking of him and Steve, happy, before everyone had started getting hurt and dying. Yeah, the great depression had been shit but he’d had Steve, a roof above his head and no red in his ledger.

Natasha, Sam and Bruce had all tried to help to no avail. They kept trying to reassure him that everything was okay, it was all gonna be okay all the while reminding him that he wasn’t okay.  
The rest of the team were no better. They were trying too hard to be courteous but just wouldn’t let him forget that he was dangerous, fucked up, from the way they tried to keep him away from weapons to the way they made sure he always had a clear path to the door. They were just trying to help, the voice in his mind that sounded suspiciously like Steve, reminded him. They just want you to be okay.

He wasn’t okay, though. He was a fuck up that just wanted to forget yet everyone was just trying to make him remember.

It was that train of thought that led him to the roof of avengers tower one night. He wasn’t going to try and jump; his training would kick in and he’d survive. He just wanted a little peace and quiet, and not even JARVIS could reach the roof.

 

Clint deliberately made enough noise that Bucky could hear him as he made his way over to the edge of the roof where Bucky was sat, a Six back under his arms and a pack of smokes in his back pocket. He sat down and offered him one of each in greeting.

Two hours and the rest of the six pack later the pair of them were taking it in turns to flick bottle caps and cigarette butts into increasingly harder places. Clint had just hit the plant pot in the yard across the street when Bucky finally called it quits.  
‘So, why’d you come up here? Steve send you to make sure i wasn’t gonna jump?’ Bucky finally asked  
‘Nah, you seemed lonely. I know a little about your background and buddy, i’ve been there. Not just the whole mind control thing, but the growing up an orphan, enlisting cos it’s the only way to guarantee three meals a day and a place to lay your head. I know how hard it is to adjust back to civilian life after that. Thought you might appreciate a couple hours chewing shit and drinking beer.’ Clint finished his speech with a shrug, not meeting Bucky’s eye.  
‘Thanks.’ Bucky responded, lighting up another cigarette. ‘So you mentioned something about an elephant trailer and three armed cops?’  
Clint grinned, both with the knowledge that Bucky was alright, and the chance to tell his favourite story.  
‘Right, so it was in the circus.’ He began, as Bucky got settled in to listen, the sun slowly dipping over the horizon.


End file.
